mansion 2
by SonadowStories
Summary: -SEQUEL TO MANSION- sonic and shadow are trying to resume a normal live, but it seems impossible when they get attacked by the horrid nightmares of the mansion they escaped from only a month ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Mansion 2: chapter 1**

**?'s POV**

I watched as those construction workers broke down my mansion. The place that had been my only home for years. I had blended in with the crowd, who watched the workers break it down. How dare they do this. They had no right to take my home away. What did i do to deserve this, anyway? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just a man with a hobby. Nothing more, nothing less.

I watched in sorrow as they continued. All my hard work has gone to waist. Years of important research for nothing. Everything i did has gone to vain. And it was all because of that hedgehog. He had no right to invade my home and steal my belongings away.

I looked at my right and saw that wretched rodent that had caused my misfortune. He was pushing a wheelchair. In that wheelchair was one of my belongings. One of my experiments that looked a little bit mobian after succeeding it. But that hedgehog ruined it. My experiment was beautifully deadly with those blades of a very strong metal that i had made myself. That rodent had removed them. Now my little experiment was ruined and didn't look deadly anymore.

They seemed to be talking about something, but i didn't care enough to listen. I only cared about what that wretched hedgehog had caused me. He was going to pay for what he had done. And i was going to make sure about that as soon as i would get the chance. But first i had to get my little experiment back. It belonged to me and i didn't like it if someone touched my property. Who does anyway?

It smiled at the hedgehog. I'm sure that smile was fake. It wasn't as happy as it was when living with me. I knew that for sure. You should've seen the happiness in it's eyes when i had finished indepting those blades into his elbows. It was so proud of them. It even immdetialy used them to kill one of my last co-workers in a state of panic. It was that proud of it's new blades. And that rodent had to take those away. I felt sorry for the little experiment. But it wouldn't have to suffer for long anymore. It would have new blades really soon. And maybe even a few more things i could do. Oh, i can't wait to see the look in it's eyes when it has those new blades. And maybe it's little friend can join us aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mansion 2: chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in my livingroom and watched the scene in front of me with amusement. Shadow, who had been previously sitting in his wheelchair, got convinced by his parents to try and walk. The keyword being 'try'. Standing up didn't seemed to a problem for him, although he did have a bit of difficulty of not giving in to his habit of hunching over like he used to.

Shadow tried to walk, but after a few steps he just fell down on his butt. He would mutter something about it being the floor's fault. I chuckled and got up from the couch. **"it's only been a month. i'm sure that it's still a bit to early to start walking around again."** I said and helped shadow back in the wheelchair. Shadow sighed and pouted. I chuckled again. **"don't worry, you'll be able to walk normally again soon."** I said to reassure him. **"i hope so."** He said. **"don't worry, you were be able to walk around with broken knees for 13 years, i'm sure that you will be able to walk again."** I said smilling at him. Shadow smiled back quickly.

We were now talking for a while. And before we knew it had gotten evening already. Shadow's parents had already left to go home, leaving the two of us alone in our house. It was silent between us for a long while. But we didn't mind. We liked our moments just sitting close to eachother quietly.

**"sonic?"** Shadow called. **"yeah?"** I answered. **"do you often think about what happened a month ago?"** Shadow asked. **"well, i got you out of that hellhole. i got you to the hospital. you're on your way to recovery. you can pick up on your normal life once you do. so, no, i don't think about it."** I answered. **"i see."** Shadow answered softly. **"why? is something wrong?"** I asked in concern. **"i don't know. we got out of there so quickly while i had been trying to escape for years. it seems to easy."** He said and looked down. **"what do you mean?"** I asked. **"it's almost as if he let us escape on purpose."** Shadow replied.

**"shadow."** I started while at the same time going to my knees in front of him and holding both of his hands into my own. **"you don't have to worry so much. all that matters is that we escaped. you've been living there all your life. it doesn't always have to be hard."** I told him. Shadow smiled lightly. I returned it quickly. **"i hope you're right."** He said. **"i'm sure i am."** I said chuckling. **"come on, i'll take you upstairs."** I said, but shadow stopped me. **"no, i want to go on my own."** He said and gripped the leaning of his wheelchair. He pushed himself upward with his arms shaking badly because of the effort. He held onto me and stood up straight. **"i could've carried you, you know."** I said. **"i don't want you to. i want to walk on my own again."** He said. I walked to the stairs slowly, allowing shadow to follow me by clinging onto me and walking on his own.

I sat down on our bed. Shadow, who had been clinging onto me while we were climbing the stairs, sat down and sighed. He was tired from using the effort. **"i guess there's still alot of work to be done before i can walk normally again."** Shadow said in dissapointment. **"you haven't walked straight in 13 years. if i were you i would be happy that i could walk at all."** I said. **"i guess."** He said and laid down on his side of the bed. I smiled and did the same. **"goodnight."** Shadow said before falling asleep. I continued to smile and quickly followed his example and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mansion 2: chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV**

I sat up in shock and looked around to recognize my surroundings. I sighed in relief as i recognized my current enviremont to be my home. I wiped the sweat of off my forehead and laid back down. I looked at sonic and saw that he was still fast asleep.

I had been having another nightmare. It was the same one every night. All those nightmares were about that mansion and what i had to go through in it. Everything looked and felt so real in it. It seemed like i still was trapped inside that hellhole. The pain from those blades, my broken knees and several cuts seemed real. The fright of those horrors, who used to be normal everyday poeple, that were trapped in the underground alongside with me seemed real.

I got up from the bed with difficulty and slowly went to the window. I looked out through the window up to the moon. I just wanted to relax a little before trying to go back to sleep again. I felt my knees starting to shake from the effort i was making them do. Meaning that i couldn't stand for long anymore before they would give up which would be making me fall down to the ground. I turned back to my bed and walked slowly over to it. I sat down on my bed and glanced at sonic for a few moments before laying back down on the bed.

I tried to sleep, but my nightmare had kept me awake all night. Instead of sleeping i had been waiting for sonic to wake up. Untill i got tired of that and crawled downstairs to watch some late night soaps. I had a hard time getting downstairs, but atleast i didn't have to stop and wait for sonic to wake up and find me on the floor because i couldn't go on anymore. I was sitting on the couch, watching the first rays of sunlight lighting a new summer day.

I felt very tired, but i couldn't bring myself to sleep. I hoped that sonic would be awake soon. And as if on cue, i heard that very same person call my name in panic. Probably when noticing that i wasn't next to him anymore. I chuckled softly and felt slightly guilty for leaving the bed instead of waiting for him. I heard hurried foosteps down the stairs and not to soon after the door opened to reveal a panicking hedgehog.

**"were you that worried about me?"** I asked and smiled tiredly at him. He nodded. **"i had a nightmare. about you. so i panicked when i didn't see you next to me. i almost thought that what happened a month ago was all a dream. and i was finally awakening from one big bad dream."** He said and walked over to me. He sat down on the couch next to me. Now that i had a good look at him, he did seem really tired aswell. I'm not the only one having nightmares it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mansion 2: chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

I smiled and looked down at the hedgehog who was to stubborn to get up again. We had gone to the hospital to rehabilitate his legs. But while he had been trying to walk he had fallen a few times. The last time he fell he refused to get up after feeling so ashamed of not being able to walk on his own.

I finally decided to help out and got up to walk towards him and help him up. I stopped in front of him and went to my knees. **"hey, shadow, why are you stopping?"** I asked. **"it's useless."** He answered softly. **"useless? how so?"** I asked. **"i haven't been walking normally since i've been 12. it's useless trying to walk normally now. i'm an adult. for all i know i could start walking hunched over in just a few months time because my body is to used to it."** He said and started to get a little bit emotionall when he reminded himself of the place he was forced to grow up in. **"that won't happen. you know that i won't let that happen."** I said and laid my hands on his shoulders. Shadow looked up to me. **"i promise that you will recover. Once you do, we can start our life together. we can forget about what happened a month ago and work on a bright future."** I said smilling and pulled him in a hug. Shadow hugged back softly. **"i promise."** I said and stroked his quills. Shadow smiled and tightened our hug a little bit.

We both pulled away after a while that seemed like an eternity when it had only been a few minutes.** "so, what do you say? shall we continue your recovery?"** I asked. **"yes."** Shadow said after nodding. We both smiled at eachother. **"well, i wasn't taking no for an answer anyway."** I said chuckling and stood up. I looked down at shadow. He extended his arms towards me, gesturing to me that he wanted help to stand. I extended my arms and reached for him.

Before our hands could even touch eachother, there was a scream emitting from somewhere closeby in the rehabilitation centre. Both me and shadow faced the door that led to the main hallway of the building. I walked towards the door. **"no, sonic, wait. don't leave me."** Shadow protested against me walking away while reaching for me at the same time, but i didn't listen and took hold of the door knob. I knew that shadow didn't like staying alone for to long, but i had to make sure where the scream came from and why the person why was screaming so loud. I opened the door to the hallway and looked at the right side, the side from which the screaming came from. I took a deep breath and walked towards the end of the hallway. **"no, sonic, wait!"** I could hear shadow yell. He would most likely try to follow me, but both of us knew that he couldn't. I walked to the end of the hallway and reached for the doorknob. My hand shook as i reached for it. I swallowed and tried to calm myself. I grabbed the door know and turned it softly. I opened the door a little, only to hear a painfull moaning that was all to familiar to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mansion 2: chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV**

I had a hard time keeping myself from slamming the door closed, grab shadow and run for it. I felt myself shaking. I closed the door as quietly as i could. I turned around and tried not to panic. I walked silently back towards the room. From experience i knew that it was best to be quiet and search for a hiding spot untill there was a chance i could escape. I was succesfull in calming myself down, but another certain hedgehog, who happened to be my lover, wasn't so succesfull at staying calm.

I heard him calling for me in panic. Unfortnuatly, i wasn't the only one hearing it. A sudden slam on the door alerted me of the fact that the monster was trying to break in to search the source of the panic yelling. I ran into the room and quickly pulled him up on his feet. **"sonic, what was that?"** He asked loudly in panic. **"shhhh, be quiet and hide in here."** I said and lead him to a closeby counter that was used to put some papers and other stuff on. **"sonic, what're you doing?"** Shadow asked as i made him hide beneath it. **"shhhhh, don't worry. i'll be back for you."** I said to assure him and kissed his forehead. **"sonic."** He whimpered when i left. I didn't want to leave him like this. Especially since he had been living in a nightmare with these kind of monsters.

I walked out of the room and looked at the door that was being broken down. The monster had almost broken through. I felt myself panicking a little. I walked to the left side of the hallway and looked for something to defend myself. I opened a door and walked inside. I looked around, but i didn't find something immediatly.

**Shadow's POV**

I had no idea what was happening. All i knew was, whatever was happening, it was very bad. I wanted to get up from my hiding spot and go to sonic. I was affraid because i was fearing that one of those monster, who were breaking down the door, would find me and drag me back to that hellhole. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay here and live my life normally.

I heard the door being broken out of the doorway. I whimpered softly and closed my eyes. I laid my hands on my head and curled up in a fetal position. I heard foosteps in the hallway. The closer they got the more i whiend and whimpered in fear. I wanted to keep quiet, but i couldn't controll my actions. I heard the foosteps stopping in the room. My heart was beating furiously in my chest. I didn't know what to do. Should i call out and hope it was sonic. Or should i keep quiet in fear of being caught by one of those things. I didn't hear the footsteps anymore. Maybe whatever was standing in the room had left. It couldn't have been sonic. If it had been him, then he would've called for me.

I decided to get out of my hiding spot. I crawled from underneath the counter and listened for any sounds. It was completely silent in the room. I wanted to continue, but i couldn't find the courage to walk out of the room. So instead called for my lover. **"sonic?"** I asked softly, only to soon regret calling out to him.


	6. Chapter 6 :editted: right chapter

**Mansion 2: chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

Something bursted through the counter, making a large hole in it for a whole arm, from behind me and grabbed the back of my shirt. As the person grabbed my shirt, it's long claws scrapped my fur and skin on my back, making it bleed. I yelled loudly in shock and fear. I grabbed one of my crutches, that i used to rehabilitate my legs when not using my wheelchair, that was nearby. And viciously slammed it against the rm and hand holding me. The person, or creature, screeched in agony and retreated his arm. I jumped away from the counter, which i did just in time as the creature broke down the counter with one hard swing.

I got a good look at my attacker, it was one of those things from in the mansion. The one that had no face. It moan and walked towards me. It raised his hand with the two blades on and striked. I lifted my crutch horizontal in front of me, making the brute strike on the weak metal of the crutch. The brute pulled back, making the crutch break. I rolled out of the way when he striked again. The brute hit the ground and found himself being stuck to the floor. I used his disadvantage and ran away from the ruin that was once the counter. I tried to run away from the creature, but all i could do was stumble or crawl away. The brute growled loudly and pulled hid arm free. He soon found me again. I looked behind me to see him running for me. I was just a few feet away from the door. I went from my laying position to crawl, to my knees and used the little bit of retained strenght i had in my legs and jumped out through the frontdoor. I kicked the door shut, right on the moment the brute striked, making it hit the door instead of me.

My legs were already starting to feel weak. They had been resting in a wheelchair with little to no excercise, so getting so active all of a sudden tired them out pretty quickly. "sonic!" I called for him, hoping that he would hear me and make me know that he hadn't been hurt by the monster. Much to my relief i heard him return the call. I sighed in relief. But my relief soon dissapeared as i heard the door breaking down. I looked behind me and saw the brute walk through the door way. "shit, you've got to be kidding me!" I said and got up. I ran a few feet, only to fall back down to the floor. "no way! i have to escape." I said and started crawling away.

I remembered the two pieces of the broken crutch i was holding and looked down at it. One of the pieces had a sharpened point. I threw the one with the dull stump away and held the one with the sharpened stump with my left hand. I used my right hand to move myself away from the brute. The brute followed with long clumsy strides and striked once again. I moved out of the way of the blades and returned the attack by swinging the sharp piece of crutch. It wasn't a long piece, so i didn't get very far, but i managed to make a long gash across his stomache. It yelped in pain before growling in anger. It attacked me again before i had a chance to recover from dealing a hit. I felt a hard hit against the right side of my face and felt myself being slammed against the wall left from me. The hit disorientated me and i was struggling to see where i had to go to escape. The brute, noticing my disorientation, made use of it and went to attack me again, planning on finishing me right then and there. I wanted to swing back to deal a powerfull hit myself before he could even touch me. Unfortunatly, the sharpened piece of the crutch was flung out of my hand when i was slammed against the wall.

With no way to defend myself, i wasn't able to deflect that last strike. The brute's blade hit me with alot of force. Soon all i could see in front of my eyes was pitch blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mansion 2: chapter 7**

**Sonic's POV**

I leant against the wall in exhaustion and sighed before letting myself down onto the floor. i dropped the bloodied kitchen knife that i had just used and closed my eyes to try and attempt to controll my breathing and heart beat. The body of the monster attacking me was laying face first on the floor in a pool of it's own blood.

After a while of resting i got up from the floor and went back to the room i had last left shadow in it. On the way to the room i saw something very alarming on the floor. It was blood. I knew that it wasn't from the monster i had just killed, because i had made sure i wasn't anywhere near shadow to assure his safety. **"shadow!"** I called out in hoped of having the call returned. But it kept quiet. _'oh no, please tell me he's still here.'_ I thought and ran to the room shadow was supposed to be in. I noticed the door that had been broken down and panicked. I ran into the room and saw the ruin that was once the counter. **"shadow no!"** I yelled and ran to the counter. I searched around in the ruin, hoping that i would find him safe and sound.

I didn't find him. So i went to search the building, but found no sign of him. I panicked when i couldn't find him. Was it possible that there was another one of those things here? One that had taken shadow away when he was busy fighting off the one that was now laying dead on the kitchen floor. I searched for the way out of the building. On the way out i saw several bodies of those that worked in this centre. I finally found the exit and walked out. I reached a closeby phonebooth and called the police.

I looked around in the interegation room of the police building the cops had taken me to while i was waiting for a police man to come and question me. After i had called the police they had come and taken me with them to the police station while some other cops stayed at the crime scene. Not to soon after i was now staying in that interegation room for questioning. They were certain that i had more to do with the crime scene then i was telling them. Or in other words. They suspected that i was the culprit who had killed all of those poeple who worked in that rehablilitation centre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mansion 2: chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

I answered every question the police men fired at me. They were asking after my reason of being at the crime scene, what my motives were for killing those poeple, etc. I answered those question honestly, but they didn't believe me because i was the only, alive, being left in that rehabilitation centre. I tried all i could to make them believe me, but nothing i said made them believe me in the slightest. I soon gave up on trying and thought of a diffirent tactic to convince them. I already tried to make them look in the files of one month ago or 13 years ago, but they didn't even listen to me. So searching for a diffirent tactic was my only solution at the moment.

I gave up after a while and just ignored their questioning. There was no use anyway. They wouldn't stop questioning me untill i would crack and admit a crime i hadn't done in the first place. I wasn't about to give in to them so easily. Especially because i was completely innocent.

One guy sighed in annoyence when i was ignoring them. **"you do know that if you don't admit it right now... that you're going yo jail for the rest of your life, right?" **The guy said in a threatening tone. **"i'm not admitting something i haven't done."** I answered once again. The guy growled in annoyence and anger. He had a really short temper, didn't he? The other cop, a young feline woman, sighed in annoyance of her parnter's anger and almost facepalmed herselfed. I couldn't blame here. This guy was making a fool out of himself by getting so angry so easily and by playing the good and the bad cop. **"damn it all! i'm getting out of here!"** The guy said and walked out.

We sat in silence after that. I kept my eyes on the young woman. She was looking through some papers, but i couldn't read them from where i was sitting. But there were photographs aswell. They were small photographs so i wasn't able to see what was portrayed on them.

After an hour she closed the file, i guessed, she was looking in and looked at me. **"you're free to go."** She said. **"really? i'm off the hook?"** I asked and got off the chair. **"yes, i believe your story of that old mansion."** She said. **"mansion? i never spoke about a mansion"** I said. **"i saw you on the news a month ago. when you told us to check on something that happened with your name a month ago i went to search for the files of that mansion."** She explained. **"so i believe you."** She finished and smiled at me. **"my boyfriend had gone into such a place years ago."** The young woman said and went to look in front of her again. "**really? in that mansion?"** I asked. **"no, not the mansion. but the place he was in belonged to the same madman."** She said and looked at me in the corner of her eyes. **"i know where that place is...or in other words...i know where shadow is."** She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mansion 2: chapter 9**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. But my head wasn't the only thing hurting. My body was in agony all over. I wanted to open my eyes. But i didn't want to. I felt like if i did, then i would regret that. And the foul smell that my nose was picking up was supporting that decision. I took a deep breatj and decided to open my eyes anyway. Just to look at my surroundings and see why my body was hurting all over. I opened one eye half way and found myself in a dark room. There was only one source of light. And that light was directed towards me, making me and what're i was laying on the only things that were lightened. Everything else in the room was to dark to see.

It was completely quiet in the room. So quiet that i could almost hear my own breathing. I didn't even hear anyone walking in the hallway. I felt my headache dull a little, which i was gratefull for. I tried pulling on the restrains, but found it to be useless as they were to strong to break. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes again. My body was complaining for rest. I decided to listen to it and get some sleep. After a quick look around i closed my eyes again and fell asleep quickly after.

**Sonic's POV**

I looked out through the window of the car i was sitting in. The police woman who had helped me out of the police station was driving us to the place she had last seen her boyfriend at. We were suspecting that there was a chance shadow was there aswell, so this was our first step closer to both him and her boyfriend if they really were there. **"do you really think that he'll be there to after all this time?"** The police woman asked. **"shadow had been stuck in that mansion for 13 years. i'm certain that he'll still be there."** I answered. The young woman sighed before answering. **"i hope you're right."** She said.

We both sat in silence after our short conversation. Both to deep in thought. My thoughts were about planning everything out and how to stay out of jail for a crime i didn't do. the young woman next to me was thinking about her doubts of seeing her boyfriend alive in the place he was still supposedly in. She didn't give me all the details about the place we were going to. All i knew is that it wasn't a mansion like the one i had gone to a month ago to help shadow out of it. I sighed. I was really worried about him. I don't think Shadow would survive a second time being stuck in such a place. I'm not only talking about his sanity. The doctor had told me that Shadow was lucky enough to even recover from such damage on his arms and legs. If that mad man would do it again, then i don't think that Shadow would be so lucky this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mansion 2: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

We were obviously heading north. The dropping in temperature made me know that. Winter was approaching in a few weeks, so it would be pretty cold in the northern part of the country. We had prepared for the cold weather because we had expected it. So gladly, we were not going to suffer from it. My thoughts went from Shadow to his father, James. I was wondering if i should tell him about Shadow's second kidnapping by that same guy. I'm worried about how he and his wife and kids would react. Last time they couldn't handle it and moved to another town to be able to start fresh and move on after three years of depression. But i knew that i couldn't hide it from them, either. I had to tell them. I decided to give James a call once we arrived a nearby gas station.

Unfortunatly, it didn't take long before we reached the next gas station. I walked away from the car a little bit and searched his number in my mobile phone. I was a little bit nervouse. James did tend to have a bit of a temper, after all. I found his number and called it. I held the phone against my ear and listened. I heard the dial tone, but recieved no answer, which was expected when you would call someone late at night. except for his voicemail, that is. I decided to explain everything through the voicemail. I sat back down in the driver seat and hoped that he would take it well.

**James' POV**

I walked home late at night when returning home from work. I hated doing late shifts like these. They exhaust me and keep me from having a good night sleep. I was glad when i finally reached my house. I grabbed the doorhandle and unlocked the door to afterwards walk inside and close it behind me. I walked into the livingroom and see if Jasmine had stayed awake like she had done before a few times to wait till i got home. She was no where in sight. Which i was glad for.

I turned and went to walk upstairs, untill i saw the red light of the phone turning on and off, indicating that someone had called and left a message. I grabbed the phone and held it against my ear. Somehow i felt anxious about listening to this message. As if i would regret listening to it. I ignored my anxiety and listened to the message that was left by my second eldest's lover.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mansion 2: chapter 11**

**James' POV**

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Shadow? Gone again? Kidnapped by that same madman who maimed him and scarred him for life? I lost my grip on the phone, which allowed it to fall onto the ground. My hand started trembling and my eyes had widened in shock. I was frozen in place and stared at the wal in front of me.

I would've kept staying like this for a while if someone hadn't awoken me from my shocked state by laying a hand on my shoulder. **"honey, are you okay?"** Jasmine asked upon finding me so shocked after being awakened by hearing the phone drop to the floor. It took me a while to find the right words to tell her what i had just heard through the message left on my voicemail. **"shadow is gone."** I told her softly. Jasmines' eyes went wide upon hearing it and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes after it had sunk in.

**Sonic's POV**

I looked at my mobile phone for the so maniest time that night. I always expected James to call back and it made me anxious when he did the exact opposite. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy out of exhaustion, but i didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to stay awake in case we arrived. But i knew that we had to stop soon. The young police woman, Emily i think her name was, was falling asleep aswell. So we had to stop quickly or we would crash into something. Emily knew aswell and was currently trying to find a place to stay for the night.

I was about to doze off again when i heard my cellphone ring. I looked at the screen. The call came from Shadow's parents. Probably James. I clicked on the recieve button and held the small device against my ear before talking. **"hello? james?"** I said. I knew for what he called. **"is it true? that shadow is gone?"** I heard him ask. I could also hear crying at the other end of the phone line. The crying must belong to Jasmine, Shadow's mother. It felt like i had gone back in time. 13 years ago, it was the same scenario. James calling. Shadow's mother being heard crying in the background. Shadow being held captive in, what i'm sure off, a place that could be right out of a horror movie. Only this time, i was being called in the car of a friend instead of at home. And this time, it was me being called instead of my father. I sighed in sorrow before answering. **"yes. he's gone."** I answered softly and heard Jasmine's crying harden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mansion 2: chapter 12**

**Sonic's POV**

I explained everything that happened at the rehabilitation centre to every single little detail. Jasmine's crying had died down and she was listening to the story aswell. **"where do you think he might be?"** James asked. **"we are heading to the place right now, but i don't know."** I said, but James didn't really seem to believe that. **"listen here boy, if you want to help Shadow out of that madman's clutches then you need some help! if you don't want to tell me where you're going then i'm going to have you tracked down through the police!"** He said agitated by me not telling him where i was going. **"James, i'm not lieing. i really have no idea where we're going."** I said. I didn't recieve an answer for a while. Untill i heard a sigh and the dial tone indicating that he had hung up. I withdrew my cellphone from my ear and looked at it before putting it away in a pocket of my new jacket.

We finally found the nearest motel and decided to rent a room for tonight. I got room 106 and Emily has gotten room 105. It was a good thing if we were sleeping with our rooms right next to ours. It would be so much easier this way to find eachother instead of going all the way to the other side of these motels just to reach eachother.

I stood in front of my room for tonight and opened the door with the key i had recieved a few moments ago. I walked inside and looked around. It wasn't the most luxerious room around, but it was pretty cozy atleast. I sat down on the bed and dropped my bagpack next to me on the ground. The bagpack was very quickly made before we left for our journey to find Shadow and Emily's boyfriend. It had first aid in it, in case shadow was maimed again, it had a flashlight and some batteries, it had a bottle of water and some minor food sources. Just minor things that might be very helpfull in the future. I knew that i had forgotten some things. Very important things. Like extra clothes. Or more importantly. A means of defense against those horrible things. I felt so stupid not bringing that along. I knew that it was going to be dangerous and i still didn't remind myself to bring one of the most important things of survival in this whole ordeal.

I decided not to think of it anymore and instead go to sleep. Since i didn't have any other clothes then the ones i was currently wearing with me, i had no other choice then to sleep in the ones i was wearing now. I would normally undress untill i was wearing only my boxers, but i decided to sleep fully clothed incase i had to move quickly without hesitation in case of an emergency. I turned on the tv to allow myself to relax for a moment. I turned off the light and laid down on the bed. I watched tv for a while. But it wasn't as fun as watching tv in the bedroom without your lover here. It felt so alone doing so. I felt myself becoming sleepy again and turned of the tv. I covered myself with the blankets and looked up to the ceiling. My thoughts went back to Shadow. I was wondering if he was alright. I hoped he was atleast. I looked out through the window. It was cloudy. I'm sure that it would start raining soon. I looked back up to the ceiling and closed my eyes to allow myself to take a goodnight rest. I knew that i was going to need it for what would await me in the very near future.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mansion 2: chapter 13**

**James' POV**

**"James! where are you going?"** Jasmine asked and grabbed the sleeve of the jacket i had just pulled on. **"Jasmine let go. i have to find Shadow."** I said and got myself free from her grib. **"do you even know where he is?"** Jasmine asked. I looked down in front of me. **"no, i don't."** I admitted. **"then stay here and wait till you know for sure where he is. if you go search for him now, then who knows, maybe you'll be on the wrong track and you'll never find him when you do."** She said. I sighed as i realized she was right. I couldn't just go out and search for Shadow without any clue as to where he was. **"honey, i know you're worried. but flying blind isn't going to work either."** She said and gently pulled the jacket of off my shoulders. I closed the frontdoor again and locked it. **"i guess you're right."** I said and watched her put my jacket away. **"let's go to sleep, shall we?"** She said and gave me a small smile. **"yeah, we should."** I said and returned it slightly. She walked up the stairs and i followed her quietly.

**Sonic's POV**

I was awoken in the middle of the night by alot of loud noises. I was still half asleep and didn't notice something alarming. Those loud noises were coming from the motel next to mine while everything was supposed to be quiet. My eyes snapped open upon realizing that. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the front door of the motel. I ran to the motel next to mine and found the door to be broken down. **"Emily!"** I yelled in panic and ran inside. The inside of the motel was a mess. stuff was laying everywhere and there were a few bloodspots here and there. **"oh god no."** I muttered to myself and ran out of the motel room and motel complex. I looked everywhere around me in hopes of finding a clue of where Emily had gone to and who had attacked her.

I heard an all to familiar moaning and growls of agony that could only come from one sort of beings. I swallowed my fear and ran to the source of the sounds. I kept a good distance to keep myself from getting caught. I was close now. The sounds of those things were loud now. I looked at them and my suspiciounce were correct. These were the same monsters from in the rehabilitation centre and from in the mansion. They were two of them. On of them was holding Emily. I growled and grabbed a nearby stick. I readied myself to attack. I was about to jump at them and strike the first one i got close to in order to safe Emily and be a step closer to saving my already traumatised mate. But as soon as i took the first step out of the bushes, everything became black in front of my eyes after a bloodcurling moan and a hit to the back of my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mansion 2: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

I was awoken by a agonizing burning pain in my arms. I had to keep myself from crying out in pain and letting anyone near this room know that i had awoken. I felt like i had been crying while i was out. It must be because of that burning pain in my arms. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, i knew what that burning sensation meant. I didn't want to face it if it was true, but i knew that i had no other choice. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a prison cell. But not one that i was used to from in the mansion. I tried to sit up, but found my arms unavailable to use. I looked down at my arms. My eyes widened upon the sight and let out a scream.

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up with a painfull headache. I groaned and opened my eyes. I found myself in, what seems to be, a prison. I laid a hand on my head and sat up. I got up on my feet and walked to the prison cell door. I stood up and looked around in the prison cell for any kind of means of escape. I checked brinks, which didn't seem to be very stable. Maybe i could use that fact to my advantage. That would be very usefull for escape. I searched for something to assist me in breaking through these bricks, but found nothing.

I sighed in frustration and rubbed against my temple with my eyes closed. My headache wasn't really helping much and it didn't seem like it was going to numb anytime soon. I decided to do something else and then plan my escape. That something else was checking if Emily was near. I would call for her, but i didn't know if anyone who would mean potential bad news would be in hearing range. So i first had to check if no one else was near. I looked through the small square opening in the door and watched for any movement. There was none so far. But it was hard to see since it was so dark in this hallway. I wasn't hearing any sounds either. It was so quiet in hear. **"Emily? are you there?"** I yelled at my loudest to make sure that she had heard me while at the same time hoping someone bad wouldn't have heard me. I wasn't recieving any sort of answer. Not a yes and not even a humming as answer. It was completely silence. Not even a mouse was heard in the hallway or prison cells. **"Emily? if you're there, then please answer me?"** I yelled to try another attempt at an answer, but once again recieved silence as my only answer.

It kept being silent. I had tried to call her a few times, but she didn't answer. I guessed that she was not in this prison block or she was still unconcious and therefore couldn't possibly answer me. I was suspecting that she was in a diffirent cellblock, though. The madman who caused all of this wouldn't be so stupid as to put me and Emily in the same cellblock. I listened for any sounds. **"Emily!"** I tried again, but once again recieved no answer. I thought that i was alone in this prisong block. Untill a familiar scream made me think otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mansion 2: chapter 15**

**Shadow's POV**

I knew that i shouldn't scream because of the potential danger a nearby monster could be if it had heard me, but i couldn't help myself upon the sight. I was so shocked, terrified, at finding what had become of my arms once again. I felt like i had just awoken in the nightmare that had ended a month ago. Like everything that happened during that one month had been a dream and this nightmare was reality. I was so shocked that i hadn't even noticed tears leaking from my eyes untill i started sobbing.

My arms looked as they did back then. A blade painfully indepted in them through the scars they had left the first time. These blades, however, were diffirent. At the black of them was a piece that went upwards. Preventing them from being removed like sonic had done the first time with that kitchen knife. This made me realise something. Now Sonic wouldn't be able to remove these blades. I would be stuck with them now. **"Shadow? is that you? please tell me it's you!"** I heard a voice yell. It was a very familiar and comforting voice. **Sonic? is that you?"** I whimpered in response to the voice i heard. **"Shadow...thank god, it is you."** I heard the voice say. It was Sonic. I knew it was him. I got up with difficulty sinc ei couldn't use my arms and stumbled over to the door of my prison cell while trying to ignore my burning pain in my arms. I looked through the square opening in the door to find sonic. **"Sonic, where are you?"** I asked. **"i'm right here!"** He said and banged on his door to help me pinpoint his location. He was right next to me. **"you're right next to me."** I said. **"good, that makes things easier."** He said. **"listen, these bricks are very fragile and can be broken when i have a tool at hand, but my call is clean. Do you have anything on your side?"** Sonic asked. I looked down at my armed arms. **"as a matter of fact, i do."** I said sadly. **"step away from the wall."** I said softly. I raised my arm and aimed at the wall in front of me. I knew that it was going to hurt. And i wasn't ready for the pain to come, for my arms were still getting used to the burning pain that the blades gave me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before striking the wall.

**Sonic's POV**

A breaking of bricks and a yell was heard from the other side of the wall. I hoped that he wasn't huritng himself to bad when he was trying to break through this wall. I heard a dripping sound emitting from the tiny whole in the wall that had appeared due to the breaking. A dripping and a hard breathing. **"are you okay, Shadow?"** I asked. I didn't recieve an immediate response, but after a while i heard a small humming as response.

Another hit to the brick wall was heard. This hit broke it and made the bricks crumble down and fall to the ground. **"Shadow, are you o-"** I was about to ask if he was alright, untill my words were stuck in my throat upon seeing my friancée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mansion 2: chapter 16**

**Sonic's POV**

I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do either. **"Sh-Shadow...i..."** I started, but i didn't know what to say. I tried forcing a sentence from my lips, but i honestly didn't know what to say. **"Sonic."** Shadow whimpered and walked over to me. His arms were hanging limp by his side. The bloodied blades were shuffling against the ground, since he had to hunch over in order to get through that opening he made in the wall. He pressed himself against me and tried an attempt to rais his arms, but his arms just fell right back down to his sides. **"Sonic."** He said again and looked up to me. **"i'm sorry."** I said once i got out of shocked state and quickly wrapped my arms around him. He snuggled against my chest. **"it hurts."** He whispered. **"i know it does. don't worry, i'll help you get rid of it."** I said and stroked his quills. I hope that i was able to comfort him a little by doing this.

We stayed like this for a while before pulling away upon hearing a noise in the hallway. We looked back at eachother in confusion as to what that sound was. **"could you break the door down?"** I asked quietly as to make sure that we would not be heard by whatever was down in the hallway at the moment. Shadow nodded. I stepped out of the way and waited. Shadow raised his right arm with difficulty, since those blades were pretty heavy, and hit the door with much force. The door gave away beneath the powerfull hit and broke. I walked out through the doorway and l looked around in the long hallway. It was so dark. **"come on, Shadow."** I said and extended my hand to him. I softly laid my hand on his upper right arm and gentle pulled him out of the room. Shadow followed and walked into the hallway allong sides me.

We reached the end of the hallway much quicker then we thought. The hallway was very short, while the darkness made it seem very long instead. I pulled on the handle of the door, but found it to be closed. **"can i?"** Shadow asked. **"be my guest."** I sighed and stepped out of the way again. I knew that it hurt him, but i had no other choice. Shadow broke that door down swiftly. Seems like he's getting used to his arms being like this again. It was a real shame. He was getting faster used to having those blades indepted into his arms then having his arms without those blades. That made me kinda sad. But then again. The biggest part of his childhood he grew up with those blades. I guess it was only naturall that he got user faster to those blades then without them.

Shadow walked through the now open doorway and waited for me to pass through, which i did shortly after. In front of us was another dark hallway. **"geez, why does everything have to be so dark?"** I asked. **"i have no idea."** Shadow answered and continued down the hallway. I watched him go. Not everything was the same as it was back then. Shadow wasn't hunching over when he was walking like he was forced to do in that mansion. Atleast we had that in our favor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mansion 2: chapter 17**

**Sonic's POV**

We were walking side by side deeper into the hallway. This one was diffirent from the last one. This was one had lights. Not that those lights at managed to light up the whole hallway. Most parts of the hallway was still dark. We walked through it without caring at first. Untill we noticed something. The material of the walls, floor and ceiling had changed. They went from made out of bricks to a wood.

We reached the end of that hallway aswell. I wondered what the point was of this hallway if there was only one door. The door in front of us was familiar. It looked like one from in that mansion. I took the door handle and tugged on it. The door opened. I looked around in our next area. This was a storage judging by all the chairs, tables and other stuff stored here. **"i guess we're underground."** I said and walked into the storage. Shadow followed me quickly. We looked around in the storage. It looked alot like the storage in that mansion. There was no doubt we were dealing with the same guy.

Just as we had thought, we also found ourselves in a wine cellar. The wine seemed the same brand and the same year as the ones in the mansion. We walked through the wine cellar cautiously. We knew what horrorifying dangers could be in this place our of experience. So we made sure that we were carefull while wandering around.

**"Sonic, there's the exit of this place's underground."** Shadow said and pointed, while shaking out of effortto rais that heavy looking blade, to a stairs with two doors at the top of it. **"we can't go up yet."** I said. **"why not?"** He asked in confusion. **"we can't leave here untill we find Emily."** I answered. **"Emily?"** Shadow asked, obviously agitated with the mentioning of the woman's name. **"don't worry, Shadow, she's only a friend."** I said in all honesty. **"sure."** He answered, making me sigh. **"Shadow, i'm going to marry you as soon as you're recovered, i really don't feel anything for her."** I said. Shadow didn't answer. He just continued walking into the other way. I sighed again and followed him closely behind. Shadow was going to make this even harder if he was going to act that way. I knew that he wanted to escape from here, but we first had to find Emily. Weither he liked it or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mansion 2: chapter 18**

**Sonic's POV**

This darkness was starting to annoy me. Was it so hard to keep a little bit of light in here? Everywhere you looked it was so dark. I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt having a light on in here. **"why doesn't he just keep some lights on. did a light kill his family or something?"** I said in agitation and continued my way down this cellar in search of another prison cell block to search for my friend Emily, much to Shadow's dislike since he thought that i could fall for her. What he didn't know was that Emily was a human and not a mobian.

We continued our way through the darkness. We had to stay a few times because Shadow would get easily worn out since he had only gotten out of his wheelchair not to long ago. And he still had a long way of recovery to go. He had a hard time keeping his balance. So, unfortunatly, he still had to hunch over to use those blades as an attempt to keep his balance. Not that he was walking hunched over like he used to. He only had to stand a little while hunched over untill he regained his balance and could walk straight up. I had suggested that i would help him keep him from falling from the loss of balance so he wouldn't have to hunch over, but Shadow was to stubborn to take me up on my offer.

Shadow sighed and sat down on a small wine barrel when he was, once again, worn out. **"i'm so tired."** He said. **"you could wait here while i can walk up ahead and search for her."** I said. **"no way! i can't let you go without my protection! don't forget that i'm the one with the weapons indepted into my arms! you're completely harmless!"** Shadow yelled. He did have quite a temper. He must've gotten it from his father. **"don't yell like that. who knows what might hear you."** I whispered.

As if right on cue we both heard a moaning. We knew from what that moaning came from. I got a bit anxious and so did Shadow, but he had a way of defending hismelf. While i was, once again, unarmed like last time. Yeah, i was pretty useless, wasn't i?


	19. Chapter 19

**Mansion 2: chapter 19**

**James' POV**

I sighed and laid my hands on my eyes and closed my eyelids. I felt the irritating stinging in my eyes when staring at a computer screen for to long. I wouldn't normally use the computer since the only ones using it were either Lea or Andreas, but i had no other choice now. I had no leads as to where Shadow was being held and where Sonic was going to currently. So i had decided to use this thing called the internet. And, to be honest, it was a big dissapointment. I had no idea for what and where i had to search for any information. And the more i searched, the less i found. There were moments when i thought that i fianlly had a lead, but they seemed to be leading me to dead ends afterwards.

I felt like giving up for the night as it was getting very late and i, once again, found nothing that could be of any use to me. I wondered if i would ever find something that could be off any use to me.

I scrolled down another page of the search results and decided to call it a night and join my lovely wife in bed. After all, i didn't feel like searching for more and i had promised her that i would go to sleep on time. I went with the cursor on the small cross of the internet window. I was about to click on the left button, untill something caught my eye. I clicked on it to find a news paper article. I quickly started reading it. What i read shocked me.

**Sonic's POV**

"i can't attack it." Shadow said all of a sudden when we heard the creature coming closer. "huh?" I said in confusion of not Shadow not being able to attack it despite having such a big blades stuck in his arms. At first i guessed that the blades hurt him to much, but Shadow brought another good point up in the conversation. "if we attack it we might allarm it's master. if we don't attack it, the master will not find out that we escaped from the prison cell block." He said. "good point." I replied.

"so what do we do?" I asked. "we hide, of course!" Shadow said and looked around. The moaning was nearing. And it was nearing fast. Shadow walked further and looked around. "Sonic!" He yelled and i quickly made my way over to him. I was glad that the thing that was nearby hadn't heard him. "there is a closet here. hide in it and wait for that thing to be gone." He said and opened the closet door with difficulty. "what about you?" I asked and stepped in the closet. Shadow didn't answer. he just closed the door with his right 'arm'. "shadow!" I whispered loudly as i heard him walk away. "come back!" I whispered, but i didn't hear his steps on the hard ground anymore. 'where is he going?' I asked myself mentally. I was about to go out and check, but that sound of that monster had stopped me. It was close. It's footsteps were walking in this direction, preventing me from getting out and search for my fiancee. I could go out, but that would mean certain death. And i don't think anyone would appreciate that. Certainly not Shadow. So i stayed in the closet and hoped that he would be okay, but my hopes turned into doubts as i heard the monster let out an allerted growl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Mansion 2: chapter 20**

**Sonic's POV**

An allerted growl was heard throughout this whole area. "Shadow." I whispered silently upon hearing that growl. I hoped that the thing that had made that growl hadn't found Shadow. But then again, we would be rid of that thing if it would find Shadow. After all, Shadow was able to kill a huge monster that tried to kill me last time we were in this kind of trouble. He could handle that thing without much trouble. I, on the other hand, am completely useless agaisnt such obstacles.

**Shadow's POV**

I had made my way further into the hall after leaving Sonic in that closet. I was searching for a place i could hide in from any possible dangers. I didn't want to deal with that thing. It disturbed me greatly and it made me affraid. Not really affraid of that thing itself since i could figh tit off easily, but of the fact that that thing used to be someone like me. An ordinairy person. Who's future and life got forcefully taken away from him for someone's sick, sadistic pleasure of destroying an innocent person.

I saw a door in front of me and walked towards it. I wanted to try to open that door, but i wasn't able to get my hand to turn the knob. I was losing my strenght in my arms again. I took a step back and prepared myself to break down the wooden obstacle and look around for a place to hide untill the potential danger had ceased and i could go back to Sonic to continue our way. I attempted to get rid of the door in front of me, but i couldn't get through it. As if it had been blocked by the inside. I sighed and turned around, i guess i had to face that thing head on if i couldn't find an alternative. I walked back. I tried to find my way back to Sonic. But i had gotten a bit lost. I couldn't call for him. 'Cause if he called back for me, then someone, or rather something, would find him. I didn't want to take that risk.

It took me a while, but i finally started to recognize my surroundings again. I had gone this way before. I was close to where that thing was heard, but i didn't hear it anymore. All i heard were some mice, rats and my footsteps. Other then that there was complete silence. I knew i was now close to him. I could somehow feel that i was. I somehow felt a bit anxious aswell. I didn't know if it was paranoia, or the soft coming sound of rumbling that was starting. The sound of rumlbing was becoming louder and louder. It sounded as if something was collapsing. "Sonic." I whispered in concern. I fastened my pace as i couldn't run yet. I couldn't be far any more.

I saw the closeth that Sonic was hiding in in front of me. Sonic was out of it now. He had been startled by the rumbling aswell. "Shadow?" What's going on?" He asked and walked towards me. The rumbling sounded deafening. This whole place was rumbling and shaking. With my legs still being weak, i wasn't able to keep myself balanced and fell to the ground. I yelped when hitting the ground and panicked when the roof collapsed. I protected my head incase some ceilling had decided to come falling down on my head.

The rumbling ceased and so did the shaking. I sat up and coughed because of all the dust. "Sonic?" I asked and looked at the rumble in front of me. "Sonic!" I said and crawled over to the rumble. "Sonic! if you're there answer me!" I yelled, but there was no answer coming from him. "no, no, no! this can't be!" I yelled and tried to move the rocks away. I had to get to the other side to make sure he wasn't hared by the falling rumbling. Or worse, killed by being crushed. "Sonic...please...answer." I said as i started to sob. No one answered my question. There was only silence.


End file.
